Heero's Deception
by evil shinigami02
Summary: What will happen to Heero and Duo whenDuo finds Heero in bed with another man. Yaoi, 1x2 3x4, attemped suicide, ooc.(i suck at summeries)
1. Default Chapter

Hey I don't own Gundam Wing or anything so don't come after me.

This is defiantly an OOC, attempted suicide, self mutilation, yaoi 1x2 3x4.

Heero's Deception

Chapter 1 

" I hope that Heero doesn't have any plans for tonight because I have planed the perfect evening for us. " Duo told Quatre as he started to pack up all his things for the evening. He put away all his paper work and locked his gun in its case in the bottom of his desk and then sat back and looked a Qat for a minute as his computer shut down.

'Why what is so special about tonight…" Qat trailed off as her realized what duo was talking about. It had been three years since the war and Duo and Heero took the change into normal life the hardest because they never really had a normal life in the beginning. Even though the two were considered a couple Heero would go off for days and come back and Duo found that he was cheating on him and then Heero some nights would get so drunk her would beat Duo so bad that he ended up in the hospital a few times. Then after about six months in a rehab and both in very intensive counseling they decided to give it another try. They both worked hard and it almost failed in the beginning but they pulled through and it has been two years to the day that they were together.

"So what do you have planed for tonight I am sure you have something planed like go to the movies and grab a bite to eat at the nearest burger joint, huh." Qat joked as he dodged the small paper book that Duo had chucked at him playfully.

" NO, I planed to cook him a wonderful dinner that I learned in my cooking classes, then I picked our favorite movie to 'watch' in the comfort of our over stuffed couch." Duo said standing up from his desk and grabbing his coat. Then the two of them left the office and headed out to the parking lot to head home.

"So will I see you tomorrow for the new briefing on the field job at L2 or are you going to sleep in and have Une yell at you again and give you desk duty for the next six months." Qat said knowing that would strike a reaction out of Duo who did this once and was just over his "recovery period" of desk duty witch drove him nuts not to be in the action of his Preventers job.

" I will be there bright and early don't you worry about that I have learned my lesson about pushing Une's buttons. Now have a good night I have to hurry and get home to start dinner before Heero gets there." Duo said as he got into his care and drove out of the lot.

On the way home Duo could not stop thinking about how far they had come in there relationship compared to were they were two years ago. Both of them mentally were still fragile and had more work to go before they were as close too normal as they were going to get. Duo just hoped that Heero would enjoy his little surprise.

As Duo rounded the corner to the apartment complex were they lived he saw that Heero's car was parked out front and he hoped that this was not going to ruin his plans. He parked his car right behind Heero's, grabbed the bag of food that he bought and headed to their fourth floor apartment.

As he neared the door he heard Heero talking to another person, but this was not your regular 'Hey how's your day going' conversation this almost sounded like the 'lets make out' conversation. So Duo quietly walked up to the door and opened it, witch was not hard because it was not shut all the way. As he walked in he noticed that the door to their bedroom was half closed and the voices were coming from there.

" Heero you have such a great body I could stare at you all day long" said a male voice that duo did not know.

"I could do the same with yours." Heero replied. When duo heard this something in him snapped and his chest filled with anger and pain. Duo grabbed his gun that he kept hidden in the bookcase near the kitchen and put down the groceries. Then as quietly as he could he walked over to the bedroom and opened the door and his eyes automatically filled with tears anger and hate, then he pulled the safety off the gun and pointed it at Heero. It was at this point that Heero noticed Duo was in the room.

"DUO! Wh…what are you doing home so early, you don't usually get home till six or seven?" Heero stammered as he tried to figure out a way to correct the mess he had put him self in. Then as he looked in to Duos eyes all he could see was the hurt and betrayal, then all of a sudden the emotion disappeared and they turned to a dead glassy look.

"How could you koi, how could you do this to us. We have worked so hard. I HAVE worked so hard to make this work and this is how you repay me by me walking in and finding you with another man on OUR ANIVERSARY!" Duo said his hand shaking and he moved the gun from Heero to the man next to him.

"Duo I can explain every thing please just put the gun down." Heero said going for the gun in Duo's hand. As he got closer to Duo he backed up so Heero was not near him and then he turned the gun on himself.

"Heero no amount of explaining is going to take this away how long has this been going on? Huh, HOW LONG?" Duo screamed at the top of his lungs.

"A year and a half." Heero said again moving forward to get the gun from Duo.

" You can't explain that away Heero, that is almost are entire relation ship. I should have known that you would never change so I guess you would prefer to be with some one you love so I am going to go know. Lets see you explain this one to the others." And with that said Duo pulled the trigger on the gun and fell to the floor in a pile of limbs and fabric with his blood staining the white carpet a dark crimson red. His eyes were wide open but the life in them were gone and Heero stood there in shock at the scene that lay before him.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Heero's Deception

Chapter 2

The four pilots all sat in the waiting room for the OR doctor to come and tell them how Duo was doing because before he went in they were told he had a very slim chance to live through the night. Duo had done a number on himself, the way he aimed the gun he managed to puncture his lungs and heart. Heero was sitting in the hard plastic chair replaying the events of the evening wondering were he went wrong and what he could have done better to keep Duo from doing this.

_For starters you should have never been seeing John, and second you should have been totally honest with Duo when you wanted to end the relation ship you had with him. But now you have lost the person that you loved and the man who you promised to be with and help for eternity._ Heero thought to himself as he looked up to check the clock on the wall, 11:30 only five minutes had past but to Heero it seemed as if it were five hours.

Heero then looked around the room: Quatre was crying softly into Trowa's chest as he was comforting him, and Wu Fei sat in a chair across from them in what seemed like deep meditation. Just as Heero was about to look at the clock again two people dressed in green OR scrubs entered the room. The smaller doctor took off her mask and the pilots were relieved to see that it was Sally.

Duo has just come out of surgery but it was very, very hard on his body and he has a slim chance to live like you were told before but his chance is a little greater now that he is out of surgery." Sally said as she scanned the worn faces of the four twenty year olds standing in front of her. She was just as concerned for him as they were and like the others she wanted an answer of how this happened from Heero.

"He is going to be spending quite a bit of time recuperating here if he makes it. As of right know he has a respirator breathing for him, monitors checking every vital sign and IV to help keep him hydrated and to feed him. But the damage that was done to his hart and lungs is going to slow him down greatly to the point maybe that he will not be able to ever breath on his own or ever walk again. But ring t know it is to soon to tell lets just see if he makes it through the night." Said the other doctor and then he left the room. Once the other doctor was out of sight Sally sat down next to Wu fei and looked at the boys.

" Ok some one needs to tell me what the hell happened to that boy in there right know and I want the truth the war is over so you have no reason to lie to me so spill it." Sally said looking at Heero for the answer and any one else to chime in with information that would help Duo.

" I…I was wi…with him when he…he left work to…today and he seemed fine. He ha…had a nice ni…night planed fo…for Heero and himself be…because it was th…their an…anniversary to…tonight." Quatre sat in between sobs and then buried his head again in Trowa's chest. It was at this point that all eyes turned to Heero.

"Ok… what happened was when Duo came into the apartment he found me in bed with some one else. This other person I had been seeing for a year and a half. When he came into the room he had a gun and at first he pointed it at me and then slowly he pointed at John then he turned it on him self. I tried to get the gun from him but I was not quick enough and he pulled the trigger. Then I called 911 and the while I was on the way to the hospital I call you three." Heero said in a very calm monotone voice and he looked in their faces and saw anger and he didn't blame them one bit.

" Why you son of a bitch! How…how could you do this to him how he was so supportive of you and he helped you 300 and you went and did this!" Quatre yelled as if he put all his anger in to that one sentence and then lost it all over again. The faces of the other pilots were enough to tell Heero that he was in hot, hot water for the longest time.

"Sally can we go and see him know please?" Quatre said looking at her with complete and total exhaustion on his face as if he had been up for a week straight.

" Yes you can see him know but he will not be awake but he may be responsive to sound and light but this is only natural reflex of the body. He is on a vent and the machines and Ivs like we said so it may be a bit much to handle." Sally said looking at the weary and exhausted boys. She then got up and motioned fro them to follow her down to the room were Duo lay as lifeless as a rag doll.

"There are no doors to the room and you can not pull the curtain so keep in mind what ever you say or do will be seen and heard." Sally added as they entered the ICU unit. Then they saw him, he was hooked to so much like Sally had said but it just seemed more overpowering then they had though. Duo was as white as the sheets he laid on and his hair was falling out of his braid and there was still blood matted to it. He looked so small and frail just lying there.

"Look at what you have done Heero I hope you can live with the guilt of this if he does not live." Trowa said with anger dripping from his voice as he walked by him into the room. Heero could not handle the sight of duo looking so helpless so he stood in the doorway for a few minutes and then he ran to the nearest bathroom to empty his stomach into the white porcelain bowl. Once he had thrown hp several times and then one more for good luck he sat down in the stall and just started to cry.

"Duo I am so sorry please, please if you get through this I will do everything to make it right again. Please, please just make it through be the fighter you once were." Heero cried into his hands as the events of the day sunk in. Then after about ten minutes he went down to the parking lot to catch a cab home and he bumped into Sally.

"I will be back tomorrow to check and see how he is doing." Heero said as he hailed a cab.

" Don't bother Heero there has been a no contact order until further notice per the others so you have to stay away until you are notified other wise."" Sally said as she walked back up the walk to the main entrance to the hospital.

"So don't try anything stupid because the ICU knows who you are and they know not to let you in. Sorry Heero but you brought this on your self." Sally finished just as the doors closed and she walked out of sight.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry it took so long I was having trouble with my computer and FINALS uhg. So here it is chapter three hope you enjoy.

Heero's Deception Chapter 3 

It seemed like a long ride home from the hospital, but when he got home it seemed to take him longer to work up the courage to go back to the apartment so he took a walk and thought about how all this had started and how it is going to go know that he can't see Duo until the other and him think that he is ready.

Flash Back

Heero had just walked into the dark and dingy nightclub on the main strip of town. As you walked into the club you were hit with the smell of beer, smoke, and sweat. Heero paid the bouncer and went to find a table near the dance floor. He found just the right table were he could see just about everything and ordered himself a couple of beers.

After he had finished his few drinks he went out on to the dance floor and started to dance, then out of no were this young man came up and started to dance with him, then one thing leads to another and they were having more than a friendly dance. They danced up until closing time and then Heero led this boy to the ally out side the club and continued to make out with this young man. Then one thing lead o another and both boys were half naked and this young mane was pleasuring Heero. He was sucking his long smooth shaft as well and pleasuring other parts of his body. When they were finished this man gave Heero a small piece of paper and walked back out in to the crowded street and if he had just cut through the ally.

Heero didn't look at the paper until several days later and he noticed that it had the young mans name and number. So he decided to give it a call even though he new it was probably a bad idea but he did it anyway.

"Hello" came the voice of the young man.

" Hello this is the man from the other night my name is Heero." He said as he walked into the bedroom and shut the door incase Duo came home.

"Oh yes I was hoping to hear from you again. Tuesday night was great I want to hook up again how about Sunday and recreate Tuesday night." He said in a low sexy voice that all most made Heero get hard.

"Well I should let you know I am involved with some one…" Heero stated to say but was quickly cut off.

"That didn't stop you Tuesday so meet me at the Hot Spot Nightclub at ten o'clock over by the stage." He said and then hung up giving Heero no time to answer him.

Over then next two days Heero thought about Jim's offer and he was torn between going to meet him and deceiving Duo again because he promised that he would work hard to help Duo and himself go through the change of no more war and orders from them. But this is just to tempting and it was so good so finally he made up some excuse to go out and meet with him. This happened almost every Sunday for about a year then they started to meet during the day at the apartment and at Jims house. It got to the point were Heero started to fall for Jim and he spent more time with Jim. He still had the same feelings for Duo but with Jim he felt more comfortable. He contributed these feelings to the burden of helping each other but he did it anyway. Then one day as the both of them were going to Heero and Duo's apartment Heero had a really bad feeling about it but as they started to fool around he pushed the thought out of his mind.

End Flash Back

When Heero looked up from his train of thought he had walked over to Jim's house and was standing in the front yard. So just to see how he was doing Heero walked up to the front door and knocked. Jim answered the door and looked at Heero and then stepped away to let him in.

"What are you doing here?" Jim asked as Heero took a seat on the sofa putting his head in his hands.

" They won't let me see him they put a no contact order on me until further notice. So the last thing that Duo said to me could be the very last thing because they don't think they he is going to last the night. What am I supposed to do I am the reason he is like this and know I can't even make it up to him because the others won't let me get near him and I can't go home because I can't face it right know. So I was hoping that maybe I could crash on the couch just for the night until I can find some place to stay." Heero said trying to keep his composure.

"I don't think that it is a good idea but if it is only for the night then yes I guess you can stay." Jim said as he left the room and then returned with some blankets for Heero and then he headed up to his room with not another word said.

Duo was doing well according to the nurses but he was still not good. His hart had stopped once and his breathing was harsh even with the vent so the boys stayed by his side so that if he did die he would not be alone. Out of all the boys Quatre was the one who was taking this the hardest. Trowa was worried that if Duo didn't make it then Quatre would not be the same.

Sally came in and she took in the looks of the boys around the bed. Quatre was pale and very tired looking. Trowa had a mask covering how he really felt so it was hard to tell and Wu Fei was meditating in the corner so he looked the same.

"I just talked with the nurses at the station and they have given me an update on him and it still does not look good but he is a fighter and I hope that this incedent with Heero does not give Duo a reason to give up." She finished looking around the room.

"He won't he knows that we are here and that we love him so as long as he has that he won't give up on us." Quatre said as he shifted on the seat that he had and then he moved some of Duo's bangs out of his face and kissed him on the forehead.

TBC…

Again sorry this took so long it not my best work but please review and let me know what you think and I will try to get chapter 4 up soon.

Shinigami


End file.
